


Lime Margarita

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Summertime Delights [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Beaches, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: It's the annual preseason beach trip for Garreg Mach University's soccer teams, and for the first time, Ashe is old enough to indulge in some tasty margaritas. Only he forgot one important thing: tipsy Ashe equalsthirstyAshe—and suddenly he can't keep his mind on anything but how amazing his boyfriend looks all covered in sweat and gleaming in the afternoon sunshine.Grab the sunblock! It's going to be a hot one.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Summertime Delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822066
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	Lime Margarita

**Author's Note:**

> Look, summer Sylvain is to blame for all of this. I saw the FEH art and maybe went a bit feral. This is fun, fluff, and smut at the beach with only the most threadbare of plots. Please enjoy and try not to take it too seriously. XD
> 
> Note: Ashe is tipsy when this all starts but not drunk and fully capable of consenting (quite enthusiastically!), but please proceed with caution if that's something you're not into!
> 
> Thanks so much to Lines and Dusty for the beta read! <3

It isn’t often the men’s and women's soccer teams from Garreg Mach University get together for co-ed activities, but the preseason beach trip is an annual tradition. This year, it also happens to be the first time Ashe is old enough to drink—legally, anyway.

He’s about three frozen margaritas in when he thinks maybe liquor and ninety-five-degree heat shouldn’t mix. It’s not that he feels sick, no. Just… well, he forgot about a certain side effect alcohol has on him. 

Mainly that he gets _really_ touchy-feely when he has liquor running through his bloodstream… and also incredibly horny.

Ashe stares at Dedue from beneath the brim of his straw hat, absently tonguing the salt on the rim of his latest margarita glass, his mind buzzing pleasantly.

Goddess, Dedue is sexy. How did he land someone so hot? And not only hot, but endlessly kind and considerate. Square-jawed, handsome, gentle, talented in the kitchen. Ashe isn’t sure how he managed to basically win the boyfriend lottery, but damn, he feels like the luckiest guy in the universe right about now.

Dedue looks _amazing_ in the early afternoon sunshine. He’s in the middle of a volleyball match with a mix of players from their respective teams, and his long white hair is caught up in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face. Still, the silky length of it falls well past his broad, _broad_ shoulders. His brawny chest is bare and gleaming with both sweat and the sunscreen he religiously reapplies every time he gets out of the water—and insists Ashe reapply as well because his pure-as-the-driven-snow complexion somehow amasses more freckles at the slightest exposure to sunlight _and_ also burns to a crisp if he isn’t careful. 

After two years of dating, Dedue is well aware of that fact, the way he knows Ashe’s favorite flavor of sorbet is peach and that he likes fantasy novels more than any other genre and how he still sleeps with a nightlight at the age of twenty-one because he’s scared of ghosts. The way Ashe knows him right back.

Dedue’s board shorts are modest—unlike Lorenz’s skimpy purple Speedos, which reveal a lot more than they conceal—but because he’s so very tall, they stop at mid-thigh on him, whereas on most other men they’d go down to the knees. And Dedue’s thighs are…

Ashe hums to himself, sipping more of the tart lime margarita and licking salt off his lips. His thighs are _glorious._ Thick, muscular, perfect for biting and for bearing Ashe’s weight when Dedue holds him aloft and—

“Ashe?” says a soft voice from beside him, jerking Ashe out of his thigh-induced reverie.

He turns to see Mercedes peering at him from where she sits on the lounge chair next to his, a book in one hand and a tall glass containing some mysterious pink-and-orange mixture in the other.

“Are you all right?” she asks. “You’ve been staring into space, and you look flushed. Are you drinking water along with all those margaritas?”

Ashe gives an awkward laugh and silently thanks the goddess for the sunglasses he slapped on. Better for Mercie to think he’s drunk, staring vacantly at nothing, than catch him thirsting over his boyfriend in public, and in broad daylight. “Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry. I think this will be my last one for a while.”

Mercie’s gentle smile takes on a teasing edge. “I wonder, though, if it’s the temperature making you blush or a certain someone playing volleyball over there.”

Ashe’s face burns even hotter, which is saying something when he’s already roasting. There’s not a single cloud in the sky to offer them any reprieve. Just the blazing sun and endless blue. It’s beautiful, truly, but Ashe is made for colder climes. He clears his throat. “Maybe a bit of both,” he admits, returning her smile. He’s not as close to Mercie as he is to her girlfriend Annette, but they’re longtime friends by now. He knows any teasing is kindly meant.

“The match is wrapping up,” Mercie says. “Maybe you should ask him to take a walk.”

Mercie goes back to her book, and Ashe stares at her. She can’t possibly be suggesting… what he thinks she’s suggesting. The beach is packed today, and it’s not even two o’clock yet. It’ll be hours before the crowd thins and they can start their bonfire.

Still… 

Ashe looks back at Dedue and sees that the game does appear to be over for now. Dedue is accepting Sylvain’s high-five and smiling as much as he ever does—which is to say there’s a slight quirk to his lips—so it seems their side won. Maybe a little walk to… somewhere… won’t hurt.

Ashe sets his glass down on the small wooden table between his and Mercie’s chairs. “Will you watch my drink, please?”

“Of course,” Mercedes says, her blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

Ashe intercepts Dedue on his way back to where Ashe was sitting. “Hey,” he says, catching one of Dedue’s big hands in his.

“Hello.” Dedue’s free hand comes up to cup his face. He brushes a thumb over Ashe’s cheekbone, and Ashe shivers a little at the contact. “I think it’s time for more sunblock. Your skin is turning red already.”

“In a minute,” Ashe dimisses. “Can we go for a walk first?”

Dedue raises his brows. Ashe can’t see his eyes behind the mirrored lenses of Dedue’s wraparound sunglasses, but he knows they’re as pretty as sea glass, and they’d be even more beautiful in the sunshine. Also, if they were in bed together. Naked.

“A _walk_ ,” Ashe repeats, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. “Please.”

“Ah,” Dedue says, and Ashe knows he finally understands when his chin tips, and he can practically _feel_ Dedue’s gaze roving down his body, spotting the flush on his chest and recognizing it for arousal instead of the start of a sunburn, seeing the slight bulge in his snug rainbow swim shorts where he’s grown half-hard just from Dedue’s proximity and the smell of coconut sunscreen and sweat. “Yes. Lead the way.”

Ashe laces their fingers together and starts toward the far-off dunes, ignoring Sylvain’s low wolf whistle and laughter behind them. He doesn’t care if Sylvain guesses where they’re going or for what purpose. In his tipsy state, he doesn’t care if any of them do, not Coach Shamir or Coach Byleth or even Byleth’s pretty, lavender-haired husband Yuri, who’d shocked them all by showing up in satin, leopard-print flats and cheeky, black string bikini bottoms that tied on either side of his hips and left most of his ass on display. And to be fair, it’s a nice ass. Yuri has a body worth showing off, so more power to him, in Ashe’s opinion.

It takes a while to get to the dunes, and the farther they go, the less people are around. The beach is rocky here, and Ashe is grateful for the flip-flops saving his tender soles from the grittier sand.

Finally, when the shouts of people swimming and frolicking have faded, Ashe stops and pulls Dedue into a shadowed cove between a couple of larger dunes.

Dedue grips his waist immediately. “Do you need something, little one?”

Ashe trembles at the familiar pet name. Dedue is reserved in public and rarely calls him anything but his name when they’re around other people; it’s simply his nature to be a private person, and to keep any intimacies they share the same. But as hidden away as they are between these high mounds of sand, Dedue has let some of that innate reservation slip, and Ashe is immensely grateful, as always, for this man he loves so much, for how well Dedue knows him and what he’s willing to do, if Ashe simply asks.

Ashe tips his head back, sending the straw hat tumbling to the sand, but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy going up on his toes to crush their mouths together.

Dedue makes a soft sound when their lips meet. A sound Ashe _adores_ , one only he ever gets to hear, and Ashe deepens the contact instinctively, touching his tongue to the seam of Dedue’s mouth, requesting permission to enter. Dedue lets him in, and Ashe moans.

Kissing someone so much taller can be complicated—Dedue has a solid foot of height on Ashe—but Dedue bends his knees a bit and Ashe wraps his arms around his neck to lift himself a few more inches, and they make it work.

Dedue’s big hands drift down to Ashe’s ass. He squeezes, hoisting him close so that their pelvises meet, and Ashe’s feet leave the ground completely. The ridge of Dedue’s cock, already stiffening behind the material of the board shorts, presses against his own. Ashe wants that thick length inside him, stretching him wide, filling up _so good_ , but they don’t have lube, and Dedue is way too big for Ashe to take him without it. They'll have to improvise, but that’s fine. There are countless ways they can get off without requiring anything save for each other, hot hands and seeking mouths, fingers playing over skin, tracing familiar patterns. They know each other so well by now, know every button to push, every secret, sensitive place to kiss.

“What do you need?” Dedue asks when they part for air. 

Ashe pants against his mouth and grinds against him, _hard_ , just to hear Dedue’s breath catch. 

“ _Ashe._ Tell me.”

He drags his tongue along one of Dedue’s collarbones, tasting salt and a chemical hint of sunscreen. He sinks his teeth in just over Dedue’s heart, not deep enough to mark or break skin, but enough to elicit a low hiss and a tighter grip from Dedue’s fingers on his ass.

“Need you, Dedue,” Ashe says. “Want to make you feel good.” He leans up, licks a path along Dedue’s neck to the underside of his jaw, relishing the hint of rough stubble, the way it leaves a pleasant tingle on his lips.

Dedue’s throat works as he swallows. He sets Ashe down, and before Ashe fully comprehends what’s happening—his head spinning from both desire and the aftereffects of tequila—he’s turned to face the hill of sand at his back.

Fingers curl into the waistband of his shorts and pull them down, baring him to the sun and hot breeze. There’s a rustle of fabric and then two big, warm palms grip his cheeks and spread him open. 

Ashe realizes Dedue is on his knees behind him, and his face goes up in flames. “Oh g-goddess,” he stammers out at the first touch of tongue to his rim. Ashe leans forward, pushing his ass out, and braces his hands against the wall of sand, fingertips digging in with the need to hold on to something.

Ashe completely forgets where they are when Dedue puts his mouth over Ashe’s hole and _sucks_. He shoves one of his forearms against his mouth and sinks his teeth into his own flesh to keep the noises at bay as Dedue slowly works him open, first with his tongue, and then a couple of long, clever fingers, too.

Ashe hadn’t imagined when they left their hotel room this morning he’d be eaten out on the beach in the middle of the day, but it feels so amazing, so deliciously hedonistic and filthy, he can’t summon a single word of protest. This is exactly what he wanted. Better than.

Sure, their teammates aren’t very far away. Sure, the beach is fairly crowded with strangers, as well. Ashe isn’t an exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow the threat of being caught, the idea that someone might come around these dunes and see him there, dick out and dripping, his boyfriend’s face buried in his ass, makes it even hotter. His cock pulses and warmth spreads through his pelvis, like he’s already on the verge of coming.

What would they say? What would they _do_ , if someone saw them like this?

Just imagining it heats Ashe’s skin until he thinks he may be on fire, scorched to the bone, incinerating from the sun and his lust and how incredible Dedue makes him feel. He shoves his hips back against Dedue’s talented tongue in a silent demand for more, chest heaving with his quickening breaths.

Maybe it’s because Ashe is hyperfocused on what they’re doing, but the sound of Dedue going at him, pushing in with his fingers roughly enough to rock Ashe up on his toes, seems outrageously loud, obscene even above the noise of the crashing waves nearby. 

The hand that isn’t fingering Ashe into a delirious oblivion finds Ashe’s leaking cock and wraps around him. Ashe is average size, perhaps even a smidge above, but every part of Dedue is so _huge_ , in Dedue’s palm he isn’t much more than a handful. A thumb rubs over his tip, sliding over his damp slit, gathering precome, and between that and the sweat, Dedue’s grip is slick as he fists Ashe’s cock and starts to jerk him off in time with his thrusting fingers and the tongue licking around Ashe’s stretched rim.

Ashe comes after only a few strokes, biting his forearm to stifle his shout. Dedue guides him through it, grip firm but gentle, and he knows Ashe well enough to stop just when Ashe starts to feel oversensitive.

Dedue gets to his feet slowly, dropping kisses along Ashe’s spine along the way, lips seeking out the freckles he loves so much. Constellations, Dedue had called them once. Blessings pressed into Ashe’s skin like cinnamon-colored stars.

Dedue nuzzles against the side of his throat as Ashe tries to catch his breath. He can feel Dedue’s heavy cock straining against the small of his back, still covered by the material of the board shorts.

“Fuck me,” Ashe gasps. “F-fuck my thighs.”

He half expects Dedue to protest, maybe say something about how they’ve been gone a while and someone might be looking for them by now, but Dedue must be as turned on as Ashe is because he only leans away for a moment, and when he moves in close again, Ashe can feel his bare skin, the hot brand of his cock.

Ashe licks his palm, getting it nice and wet, and reaches back to stroke the spit over Dedue’s thick length. Dedue’s fingers curl into his hips, lifting Ashe enough for Dedue to slide home between his thighs, the head of him nudging Ashe’s balls. 

Ashe shivers and whimpers, squeezing his legs together, doing his best to provide a tight, warm space for Dedue to thrust into. His thighs may be more slender than Dedue’s, but he’s been an athlete all his life. Ashe is firm and wiry with muscle, and he knows the pressure feels amazing by the sound of Dedue’s low grunt as he draws back and slowly eases forward.

“Yeah,” Ashe whispers, head lolling back against Dedue’s shoulder. “Please, please. Do it.”

The encouragement is apparently all Dedue needed to start moving in earnest. His thrusts get easier as he speeds up, spit and sweat easing the way, making everything slippery and _good_. Dedue is mostly a quiet lover, but Ashe is familiar enough with his soft sex noises to recognize when he’s really into whatever they’re doing. Ashe is blissed out, too, his mind going a bit hazy with the knowledge he’s bringing Dedue pleasure, from having Dedue’s strong body at his back, working against him.

It’s fast, for them. Normally, when they’re in bed together, Dedue likes to linger over every inch of him, to make Ashe shake apart, writhing senselessly while Dedue edges him for hours and then fucks him deep and hard, but slow… so slowly Ashe sometimes thinks he might go crazy before he gets to come. And even when Dedue presses him to a wall or holds him aloft, Ashe’s knees hooked over his elbows, and wrenches Ashe up and down on his cock, he’s never quick. He always treats Ashe as if he’s consuming the tastiest, most decadent of delicacies, as something to be savored like rare, vintage wine or the world’s most expensive, coveted spice. 

But, now, well, they’re both on edge, they’re both exposed, and the risk of getting caught, of being _seen_ must be weighing heavily on Dedue’s thoughts, because he grips Ashe tight and fucks his thighs like someone set a timer and he’s racing to beat the clock.

When he comes, it’s with a grunt that seems ripped from his gut. The sound makes heat curl in Ashe’s belly, and his cock twitches. For a second, Ashe almost wishes he had a quicker refractory period so they could try to find another private place, somewhere to start all over again, a dark cave, anywhere, really, as long as they could be alone.

But it’s not meant to be. A laugh rings out nearby, too close for comfort, and Dedue pulls back while his come is still warm and dripping down Ashe’s thighs. Ashe hastily yanks his shorts up and turns to see Dedue doing the same.

Even through the tinted lenses of his sunglasses, Ashe can tell Dedue’s cheeks are flushed deep red, but there’s a smile playing at the corners of Dedue’s mouth as he bends down to pick Ashe’s straw hat off the ground. He slaps it against his hand to get some of the sand off, and then offers it to Ashe, who takes it with his own face blazing.

He can’t quite believe his nerve, that they had the audacity to do this, so unlike anything they’ve ever done. But there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there, under the right circumstances? Ashe will blame the margaritas, especially the Patrón, and how good Dedue looks with his muscles glistening in the sunlight. Really, who could fault him when he has a boyfriend who looks like _that_?

“Perhaps we should take a dip in the water to clean off?” Dedue suggests.

Ashe crams his hat back on his head. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Dedue reaches for his hand again, and Ashe laces their fingers together.

“I fear there’s no helping your sunburn now,” Dedue tells him. “You are… very pink, dear heart.”

Ashe cringes, flexing his shoulders. “Yeah.” He can feel it already, the sting building with every extra moment he spends in the sun. He’ll have to put his shirt on again when he gets back to where he left it. For sure he’ll be hurting later.

“I have the aloe in our bags at the hotel. I will rub some on you after your shower.”

“And will you let me sleep on you after?” Ashe asks playfully, peering up at him. It’s become a habit of his to sprawl out on top of Dedue after he gets sunburned, when even the silkiest sheets feel rough and painful in comparison to the softness of Dedue’s skin and the comfort of being held close.

“Always.”

“Good.” Ashe leans against his side and smiles as they start toward the water. “Then I don’t mind getting a little burned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated! Next up: Dimisylvix! 
> 
> Check out the [amazing art](https://twitter.com/smolnsweet/status/1281046532297338880) @/smolnsweet drew inspired by this fic! OMG. I love it all so much!
> 
> Come find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). I love connecting with fellow FE3H fans! <3


End file.
